1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for optimizing portability of a removable non-volatile memory device. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for providing pervasive computing across multiple platforms with a portable non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable non-volatile memory device, such as a hot swappable hard drive or memory stick, may be removed from one device and inserted into another device. Upon insertion of the memory device into a new host device, the memory device is presented as additional storage space. Data stored on the memory device from the previous host device is then retrievable on the new host device.
However, state data of applications that were running on the previous host device when the memory device was removed is not saved. Thus, a user session of an application run from the removable non-volatile memory device is lost upon removal of the memory device from the previous host device. Additionally, application data that is saved on the removable non-volatile memory device is not accessible if an application instance suitable for processing of the application data is not installed on the new host device. Moreover, an output format of an application on the memory device may not be presentable on the new host device if the new host device is not equipped with an output device capable of processing data in the output format of the application.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a mechanism for maintaining state data of an application running when a removable non-volatile memory device is removed from one host device and connected with another host device. It would be further advantageous to provide a mechanism for providing output of an application on different output devices dependent on a host device output capability.